Psionics
by El Angel Blanco
Summary: Esta es una historia original. Clasificacion T para estar seguro Resumen: Terra esta en una era de paz. Pero con la aparición de los psionics el lado oscuro de la humanidad ha sido revelado. Los psionics viven con miedo, Escondiendo sus habilidades es la única forma que tienen de sobrevivir.
1. Prologo

**Esto es una historia original escrita por mí**

**La única razón por la cual esta historia es publicada en anime X-overs es porque tiene elementos de algunos animes (Ej: Dragón Ball Z, Naruto) pero son leves **

**Resumen: Terra esta en una era de paz. Pero con la aparición de los psionics el lado oscuro de la humanidad ha sido revelado. Los psionics viven con miedo, Escondiendo sus habilidades es la única forma que tienen de sobrevivir... Un joven dolido no tiene miedo de esconder sus habilidades. Ya que el lo ha perdido todo... **

* * *

Prologo Los pensamientos de un joven dolido

Nada...

Nada...

No siento nada...

Talvez sea porque ya lo he perdido todo...

O talvez porque llevo una mascara...

Una mascara que cubre mi corazón...

Una mascara que no soy capaz de remover yo mismo...

Puede que te preguntes quien soy yo...

Mi nombre es algo por lo que no me han llamado desde hace mucho tiempo...

Casi siempre que me hablan me llaman fenómeno, monstruo y en raras ocasiones... demonio

No siento dolor debido a estas palabras hirientes, deje de sentir emoción hace mucho tiempo...

Perdí dos cosas importantes cuando tenía solo 12 años...

Estas fueron mis padres y su amor...

Cuando tenía 12 años fue cuando use mis habilidades por primera vez...

Mis padres al darse cuenta de que yo era un Psionic trataron de deshacerse de mi...

Ellos eran gente que detestaban a los Psionics en un nivel enfermizo...

Mi habilidad era Photokinesis...

Esta era la habilidad de manipular fotones o en pocas palabra. La luz...

Mis padres siguen vivos pero yo se que los he perdido...

Fin del Prologo

* * *

**Esto es solo el prologo. La verdadera historia comienza en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Bueno ojala que les guste mi historia, cuando comenten por favor que sea critica constructiva no quiero que llegue comentando algo como 'Esta historia apesta' sin decirme como mejorarla, este tipo de criticas que no aportan nada son las que evitan que las historias mejoren.**

**Atte.**

**El Ángel Blanco**


	2. El Joven sin Emociones

Capitulo 1 El joven sin emociones

Dentro de una cueva en el bosque se encontraba un joven, su apariencia era muy común. Cabello negro, ojos negros, pantalones azules camiseta negra, tenía una capa que cubría su cuerpo entero excepto la cabeza y los pies.

* * *

Enfrente del joven estaban dos hombres, tenían trajes de metal y cascos que no dejaban que se vieran sus caras, estaban cargando un rifle apuntándole al joven

''Solo ríndete y no dispararemos'' dijo uno de los hombres con su guardia en alto, el ya había visto a este joven y sabia que no debía subestimarlo, este joven ha estado escapando de la PCU(por sus siglas en ingles Psionics Capture Unit) desde hace tres años

El joven no respondió y en su cara se veía que no fue afectado en lo absoluto por las palabras del hombre. El joven alzo su mano y dijo ''Ahora me ven'' Los dos hombres se prepararon

''Te advierto! Ríndete o disparamos'' dijo el otro hombre

''Ahora no me ven'' dijo el joven cuando su forma desapareció por completo

''Desapareció!'' dijo el hombre que había amenazado al joven

''Tonto! Activa tu visión infrarroja!'' dijo el primer hombre mientras el segundo asintió y presiono un botón en su casco. El otro hombre hizo lo mismo y entonces buscaron la señal de calor del joven, pero antes de que el hombre pudiera encontrarlo el joven golpeo al hombre en la cabeza con una gran cantidad de fuerza, el hombre cayo al suelo. Y el joven se volvió visible una vez más. El apunto su dedo al hombre en el suelo y murmuró

''**Láser de Fotones**'' un láser color amarillo se dirigió al hombre y lo golpeo en la cabeza noqueándolo inconsciente.

El joven después sintió una sensación de peligro y vio al otro hombre apuntarle con el rifle

''Sorpresa'' dijo el hombre cuando empezó a disparar

El hombre se quedo sorprendido cuan una barrera de luz se materializo enfrente del joven bloqueando las balas

'Increíble! Manipulo las luz para crear una barrera' pensó el hombre. El estaba orgulloso de que había capturado a muchos psionics antes pero este era el único que lo había evitado tanto tiempo. Siempre se hacia invisible y lograba escapar de su campo de vista antes de que pudiera atraparlo con la visión infrarroja

A través de la luz el hombre logro ver la cara del muchacho, el esperaba ver al muchacho sonriendo o algo, pero nunca espero verlo con una expresión que no decía nada de sus emociones, es mas sus ojos tampoco tenían emoción. El hombre sintió un escalofrío es su espalda. Este joven al parecer no tenia emociones.

O algo le había pasado que lo dejo así

El hombre dejo de disparar ya que se le acabaron las balas, el joven dejo su barrera y disparo otro láser de la punta de su dedo índice, el hombre siendo más rápido que su compañero salto de lado esquivando el láser de luz. El hombre logro cargar su rifle pero noto que el joven había desaparecido otra vez. Maldiciendo de manera breve la inteligencia del joven el hombre voltio rápidamente y logro encontrar la señal de calor del joven y empezó a disparar

El joven iba corriendo, al mismo tiempo esquivando las balas, el hombre noto que había una especie de brillo en los pies del joven y se dio cuenta que el joven estaba usando sus habilidades para aumentar su velocidad, los ojos del hombre se agrandaron debajo de su casco al ver que el joven se iba acercando, El hombre entonces empezó a disparar en direcciones al azar lo cual confundió al joven y termino recibiendo una bala en el pecho y el joven cayo al suelo

El hombre suspiro. Aliviado porque todo ya termino.

Ahí fue cuando sintió algo detrás de el.

El hombre se volteo. Solo para ver como un láser amarillo colisionaba con su rifle tirándolo al suelo

''¿C-Como?'' tartamudeo el hombre al ver al joven que estaba completamente sin heridas

''Ilusión Telepática'' murmuró el joven en una voz tan baja que el hombre solo entendió lo que dijo porque había leído los labios del joven. Los ojos del hombre otra vez se agrandaron debajo de su casco

'Ahora tiene telepatía!' pensó el hombre con asombro, ahora al parecer este psionic podía utilizar ilusiones. El hombre sabía que tenía que advertir al cuartel. El hombre entonces saco una bomba de humo y la tiro al piso, la bomba de humo exploto y el joven vio la cortina de humo que apareció. Cuando el humo se disperso el hombre no estaba, ni tampoco su compañero.

''Escapo... Es muy bueno'' dijo el joven sin emoción, la forma del joven desapareció. El joven ahora siendo invisible salio de la cueva

* * *

En una zona boscosa estaba el hombre cargando a su compañero, el hombre saco su comunicador y lo activo

''Hola. Aquí Blake cambio'' dijo el hombre ahora identificado como Blake

Se escucho un poco de estática antes de que una voz se escuchara a través de el.

''Bueno aquí el cuartel. Lo capturaste agente Blake'' dijo la voz masculina

''No. La misión fue un fracaso, tengo a Scott aquí inconsciente. El objetivo llamado Arashi Denkou logro derrota a Scott sin mucho esfuerzo y a mí me logro engañar con una ilusión. Al parecer el objetivo llamado Arashi Denkou ha comprendido el poder de la telepatía'' dijo Blake

''Al comandante no le va a gusta eso. El ha estado muy enfadado últimamente debido a todos los fracasos'' dijo la voz

''Lo se. Cid por favor dale la información al comandante lo mas rápido posible'' dijo Blake ''Cambio y fuera'' Blake apago el comunicado y se llevo a su compañero Scott, al parecer tendría que prepararse mas tanto el como Scott si querían atrapar a ese joven Arashi Denkou.

* * *

**Bueno este es el primer capitulo. Ojala que les aya gustado. Subiré el siguiente pronto. Y el próximo será mas largo, tal vez unas dos mil o tres mil palabras ya que este capitulo junto con el prologo apenas son unas 1220. **

**Atte.**

**El Ángel Blanco**


	3. Arashi Denkou

**Resumen del Capitulo anterior: Los dos hombres Scott y Blake fallaron en su misión para capturar a Arashi Denkou. Ahora ellos dos vuelven al cuartel de la PCU (siglas en ingles 'Psionics Capture Unit). Y su comandante no estará muy contento con eso. ¿Quien es Arashi Denkou? Y ¿Porque lo buscan tan desesperadamente?...**

**Arashi Denkou es el nombre completo del joven por si pensaban que era un alias  
El nombre se me ocurrió cuando traduje las siguientes palabra japonesas  
****Arashi = Tormenta  
****Denkou = Relámpago**

**Entonces su nombre se traduce como Tormenta de Relámpagos.**

* * *

Capitulo 2 Arashi Denkou

Blake y Scott ya habían regresado al cuartel de la PCU, Scott había despertado durante el camino, pero nada mas había ocurrido, Blake y Scott se habían quitado sus trajes de batalla y estaban sentados frente a su comandante el cual no se veía muy feliz.

Blake tenía cabello negro como la noche que llegaba hasta su nuca y ojos negros. El estaba utilizando unos pantalones verdes de camuflaje y una camiseta blanca

Scott estaba vestido igual pero el tenia cabello castaño que no era muy largo y sus ojos eran color café

El comandante era un hombre que llevaba un traje de color verde oscuro, una gorra de militar y debajo de ella tenia cabello negro con unos cuantos cabellos que se estaban volviendo gris ya que el comandante era muy... experimentado y lo dejare así

''Estoy muy decepcionado con ustedes dos'' dijo el comandante sentado es su silla ''¿Cuanto tiempo han estado persiguiendo a Arashi Denkou?''

''Tres años'' dijo Blake con una voz calmada. El estaba tratando de contener sus emociones. Sinceramente se sentía avergonzado

''¿Y que edad tenia Arashi hace tres años?'' pregunto el comandante

''...'' Blake se puso nervioso ''12 años'' dijo después de un tiempo

El comandante azotó su mano contra el escritorio

''12 años! Fallaron en misión de capturarlo cuando el solo tenia 12 malditos años! Y todo fue porque lo subestimaron! Ahora es tan fuerte que los pudo derrotar sin mucho esfuerzo!'' dijo el comandante con una voz llena de furia pura. Es mas Scott y Blake podían sentir la furia del comandante ''Su castigo será hacer 2000 lagartijas mientras tienen pesas encima'' los ojos de Scott y de Blake se agrandaron. La ultima vez solo habían sido 2000 lagartijas, ahora con pesas! Y conociendo al comandante de seguro serian pesas ridículamente pesadas.

''Pero señor'' trato de hablar Scott

''SILENCIO!'' Scott entonces se cayo ''Solo váyanse antes de que haga algo de lo que me arrepienta...'' los dos hombres derrotados salieron de la oficina.

* * *

''¿No crees que el comandante se pone algo... histérico cuando el tema de Arashi Denkou es mencionado?'' pregunto Scott a Blake. Blake entonces se puso a pensar un poco antes de contestar

''Ahora que lo mencionas... Si lo he notado. El comandante no es de esos que pierden el control de sus emociones'' dijo Blake con el ceño fruncido ''¿por que será?

''¿Crees que Arashi le haya dicho viejo al comandante?'' Blake miro a Scott como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza ''¿Que?... Eso es lo único que hace que el comandante pierda los estribos ''

''O talvez algo que paso entre los dos'' dijo Blake

Blake y Scott estuvieron discutiendo varias teorías de porque el comandante se ponía tan histérico cuando Arashi era mencionado. Los dos no se dieron cuenta que el Comandante estaba detrás de los dos

''¿Que no te asegura que el comandante no se esta volviendo senil?'' dijo Scott. El comandante toco a Scott en el hombro y el hombre se volteo

''¿A quien llamabas senil?'' pregunto el comandante con una sonrisa la cual tenia una cualidad que espantaba a todos los del cuartel

Scott estaba tan asustado en ese momento. ''A... mi abuelo'' dijo Scott tratando de escapar de su perdición

El comandante solo dijo ''1000 lagartijas mas'' y se fue

Blake quería reírse por la expresión que tenia Scott.

''Y si no van a cumplir su castigo agregare 1000 lagartijas mas... a los DOS!'' dijo el comandante a lo lejos. Blake y Scott inmediatamente hicieron un saludo militar mas un grito de 'Si señor!' y enseguida se fueron a cumplir su castigo

* * *

Arashi estaba caminando por el bosque. Una expresión blanca en su cara. El iba en camino al pueblo de Ilia para descansar. No había recibido heridas por el encuentro contra Blake y Scott pero cansado si estaba. Aunque su expresión blanca no decía nada de lo que sentía en lo absoluto, El camino era muy largo, y a los lados de Arashi estaba el paisaje verdoso del bosque. El paisaje era tan relajante que Arashi se hubiera sentido en paz si pudiera

Esa era su maldición. Rondar por el mundo escapando de una organización que capturaba psionics, y no sentir emoción alguna. El no sentir emoción era horrible. La sensación de estar 'vació' por dentro y de no poder apreciar las cosas de la vida como el paisaje en el que el estaba actualmente.

Arashi suspiro antes de pensar 'Necesito una forma de recuperar mis emociones' Arashi había viajado de pueblo en pueblo y también había visitado algunos psicólogos los cuales le habían dicho que el trauma de haber sido atacado por sus padres provoco que la parte de su cerebro que controlaba las emociones se 'apagara' por así decirlo.

Arashi escucho un ruido de los arbustos. Arashi se detuvo y lentamente vio alrededor de su posición4, entonces un tigre salio de los arbustos. Arashi no se puso ni a pensar que hacia un tigre en esta zona.

El tigre se lanzo preparado para rasguñar a Arashi con sus garras. Arashi simplemente dio un pequeño salto hacia la izquierda evadiendo al tigre. El felino hizo un gruñido feroz tratando de intimidar a Arashi. Lo cual hubiera funcionado si Arashi pudiera sentir emociones. El tigre se lanzo otra vez con más velocidad que antes, Arashi salto otra vez pero no fue capaz de evitar al tigre completamente y recibir una pequeña cortada en la cara.

'Me descuide' pensó Arashi antes de correr hacia el tigre y darle una buena patada en la cara, el tigre hizo un sonido de dolor antes de contraatacar con su garra filosas rasguñando a Arashi en el hombro

Arashi ignoro el dolor en su hombro y su forma desapareció

El tigre se vio confundido antes de que sintiera dolor en el estomago

El tigre empezó a mirar a todos lados buscando a Arashi

La figura de Arashi apareció detrás del tigre y Arashi apunto su palma hacia el tigre

''**Rayo de Fotones**'' murmuro Arashi. A diferencia del Láser de Fotones el Rayo de Fotonesera un rayo de energía más grande y concentrado.

El Rayo de energía golpeo al tigre en la espalda. El tigre hizo un sonido de dolor antes de ser atravesado por el rayo

Arashi entonces vio el cuerpo del tigre ''Aunque sea ya tengo la cena'' dijo Arashi al ver el cielo oscureciéndose

* * *

Ya era de noche, y Arashi había prendido una fogata y arreglado una tienda de campaña, Arashi veía como se cocinaba la carne que había conseguido del tigre. El veía como se asaba la carne. Arashi después probó un mordisco de la carne.

No era lo mejor que había probado pero tenia que conformarse con que podía conseguir. Arashi libero un suspiro, a pesar de no poder sentir emociones, el prefería estar en pueblos. Talvez era porque cuando el estaba cerca de gente sus emociones se manifestaban ocasionalmente.

Arashi termino de comer y apago la fogata, luego empezó a caminar hacia su tienda de campaña con la idea de meterse pero un sonido lo detuvo hizo que el se detuviera.

Arashi volteo hacia todos los lados y trato de sentir alguna presencia. Al no sentir nada Arashi se metió a su tienda pensando que lo había imaginado todo

* * *

Arashi despertó con la luz de la mañana que entro en su tienda. Arashi salio de su tienda y vio las montañas a los lejos. El sol apenas estaba saliendo así que el calculaba que eran alrededor de la de la mañana. El joven photokinetico entonces se preparo para guardar todo en su saco que llevaba con el.

Arashi se dirigió caminando lentamente por el bosque hacia el norte donde el pueblo de Ilia estaba localizado. El camino fue en silencio sin ningún problema.

Arashi se detuvo cuando a lo lejos vio un pueblo. Al parecer Ilia no quedaba muy lejos. Si seguía a ese paso Arashi llegaría en aproximadamente 1 hora pero Arashi no era ningún matemático así que no sabia cuanto tiempo exactamente, Arashi entonces empezó a correr hacia el pueblo. Mejor llegar a un pueblo donde los de la PCU no podrían localizarlo ya que casi siempre lo encuentra en el bosque.

* * *

Blake y Scott estaban haciendo su rutina de todos los días. Lo cual era dar un par correr un par de vueltas alrededor del cuartel para luego ir a entrenar

''Oye ahí algo que aun no entiendo'' dijo Scott

''¿Y eso es?'' pregunto Blake. Los dos seguían corriendo

''Bueno ¿Por que es tan importante capturar a Arashi Denkou? Digo hemos ido a capturar a otros Psionics antes pero por alguna razón quieren que lo busquemos tan desesperadamente que pensarías que es un asesino es serie'' dijo Scott

''Bueno ahí varias razones. Una es que el es de los pocos Psionics que han podido evadir a la PCU tanto tiempo. Dos Es que podría ser peligroso si se le da el lujo de ser libre y tres bueno... ¿Recuerdas la fabrica numero 7?'' dijo Blake

Scott movió su cabeza hacia los lados señalando que no sabía

''La fabrica fue destruida por un Psionic. Al ver lo que se pudo capturar del atacante con la cámara de seguridad se descubrió que era Arashi quien la destruyo. El porque no estoy seguro pero desde entonces ha seguido destruyendo fabricas'' los ojos de Scott se agrandaron

''ENTONCES ESTAS DICIENDO QUE ESTAMOS PERSIGUIENDO A UN MONSTRUO!'' dijo Scott con una increíble cantidad de sorpresa

''Pensé que ya lo sabias'' dijo Blake de una manera tan casual como si estuvieran hablando del clima

''¿COMO RAYOS IBA A SABERLO? YO PENSE QUE EL ERA TU PSIONIC PROMEDIO!'' Blake le dio un golpe a Scott en la cara para callarlo

''No grites, que me aturdes'' dijo Blake con irritación. A veces Scott era demasiado inmaduro para su propio bien

''P-P-Pero el destruyo varias fabricas'' dijo Scott tratando de argumentar

''Y...hemos estado siguiéndolo por años no tenemos razón para tenerle miedo'' Scott no pudo responder a la razón de Blake por mas que quisiera ''Además eres un agente de la PCU. Actúa como tal'' dijo Blake

* * *

Arashi estaba caminando tranquilamente con en las calles de Illia, el pueblo tenia un aspecto rural, pero lo que llamo la atención de Arashi era toda la gente comprando en los puestos que estaban alrededor de la ciudad. El había escuchado que Illia era un pueblo comerciante pero esto era impresionante. Arashi alcanzo a ver con su visión periférica un puesto de ropa, Arashi miro a su ropa. Había estado utilizando la misma ropa por un tiempo y ya se estaba empezando a notar

'Bueno un cambio de ropa no estaría mal' pensó Arashi.

* * *

Arashi se vio en el espejo. Estaba llevando una camisa negra, un pantalón negro, unas botas negras que parecían de combate (El porque vendían ropas de combate era algo que normalmente hubiera confundido a Arashi si el pudiera sentir confusión) y encima de todo Arashi llevaba una capa negra con mangas que era menos estorbosas que la otra que llevaba la cual no tenia mangas.

''¿Cuanto le debo por esto?'' pregunto Arashi hacia la vendedora quien por alguna razón que Arashi no lograba comprender tenia un ligero color rojo en sus mejillas.

La vendedora que parecía ser de la edad de Arashi movió su cabeza hacia los lados rápidamente sacándose a si misma de un trance y contesto ''serán 460 gemas''

Arashi asintió y saco el dinero y se lo entrego a la vendedora ''Gracias'' dijo Arashi al mismo tiempo que sus ojos que normalmente se veían opacos recuperaron algo de brillo indicando que recupero sus emociones temporalmente si la sonrisa en su cara es alguna indicación

La vendedora pudo sentir como su cara se enrojeció y asintió, ya que ella misma no confiaba en su propia voz

Arashi entonces camino afuera del puesto sintiendo confusión 'Me recuerda un poco a Mitsuki' se dijo Arashi a si mismo

* * *

Arashi decidió disfrutar su estancia en Illia, después de todo si había recuperado sus emociones temporalmente debería disfrutarlo antes de que las perdiera otra vez. Arashi entonces decidió sentarse en el parque respirando el aire fresco

''Podria estar asi por siempre'' dijo Arashi disfrutando todo el paisaje

* * *

Arashi había conseguido una reservación en una posada, el joven photokinetico estaba recostado en su cama la cual estaba muy cómoda comparado con lo que el estaba acostumbrado. Pero era un cambia bienvenido. Arashi cerró los ojos y recordó todo lo que pasó durante los tres años que se fue de la ciudad de Litzs

Sus padres trataron de matarlo en el momento que descubrieron que era un psionic

Se vio forzado a darle una despedida a cada uno de sus amigos después de haber escapado de sus padres. El pensamiento que sus amigos no parecieron haberlo odiado por ser un psionic calmaba un poco a Arashi

Tuvo su primer encuentro con la PCU y únicamente porque lo habían subestimado fue capaz de escapar con su vida.

Desde entonces tuvo que entrenar para volverse mas fuerte mientras al mismo tiempo evadiendo a la PCU

Luego también estar destruyendo las fabricas de la PCU. El recuerdo de lo que estaban haciendo en la fábrica era algo que causaba en Arashi una furia casi indomable.

Arashi movió su cabeza hacia los lados para disipar su furia y se puso a recordar más

También había estado buscando como recuperar sus emociones y hasta ahora al parecer las estaba recuperando mientras mas se recuperaba de su trauma de cuando sus padres trataron de matarlo.

El último pensamiento de Arashi antes de ir a dormir fue

'¿Como estarán mis amigos en Litzs?''

* * *

En Litzs habían pasado muchas cosas después de que Arashi se fuera.

Primero los amigos de Arashi se habían enfurecido contra sus padres. El odiar tanto a los Psionics al punto de que se atreverían a matarlo era algo imperdonable. Lo pero era que cuando Arashi se despidió cada uno de sus amigos vio que su amigo había cambiado bastante. La expresión que tenía cuando se despidió

Los amigos de Arashi recordaron como fue que se despidió

Flash back

Los amigos estaban sentados en una casa de árbol esperando a su amigo. Aparentemente Arashi quería decirles a todos algo importante

''Me pregunto que nos quiere decir'' dijo un joven con cabello café y ojos cafés

''Buena observación capitán obvio'' dijo otro joven con el mismo cabello y ojos que el primer joven

''¿Que dijiste Keda?'' dijo el primer joven enfurecido

''Lo que escuchaste Inase!'' contesto Keda

Inase y Keda empezaron a pelear lanzándose palabras hirientes a cada uno

''Oigan chicos por favor basta'' dijo una chica con cabello azul y ojos verdes

''Ni te molestes Mitsuki-chan ellos no se detendrán'' dijo otra chica con cabello negro y ojos negros

''Pero Kokoro-chan'' dijo Mitsuki

''Ellos siempre se pelean, así son los hermanos'' dijo Kokoro

Entonces Inase y Keda recibieron un golpe en la cabeza que vino de un joven con cabello negro y ojos negros

''HEY ESO DOLIO!'' gritaron Inase y Keda al mismo tiempo

''Hola Yuto-kun'' dijo Kokoro con una voz alegre.

'Ahi viene otra vez' pensaron Inase y Keda al mismo tiempo

''¿Ya llego Arashi?'' pregunto Yuto

En respuesta todos movieron sus cabezas hacia los lados

''Me pregunto que es lo que Arashi-kun nos quiere decir'' dijo Mitsuki, entonces todos escucharon a oír pasos y vieron como alguien subía por las escaleras a la casa del árbol

''Hola chicos'' dijo el alguien con una voz sin emociones

''¿Que nos querías decir Arashi-kun?'' pregunto Mitsuki. Los ojos de Arashi habían sido cubierto por su cabello por lo cual sus amigo no podían ver sus ojos

''...Solo les quería decir adiós'' dijo Arashi lentamente. Todos no podían creer lo que habían escuchado

''¿QUE?'' grito Inase y Keda

''¿De que estas hablando?'' dijo Yuto sorprendido

''¿Que paso Arashi-kun?'' pregunto Mitsuki

''Si ¿Que paso Arashi?'' pregunto Kokoro

''...'' Arashi guardo silencio por un momento antes de contestar ''...Yo...soy...un psionic...tengo que irme lo mas rápido posible...'' dijo Arashi

Cada quien estaba sorprendido por lo que Arashi había dicho. Mitsuki tenia una expresión de horror en su cara ella había conocido una vez a los padres de Arashi y sabia que ellos odiaban a los psionics a un nivel enfermizo

''Arashi-kun...¿algo paso entre tu y tus padres?'' pregunto Mitsuki con preocupación

''...Ellos...no son mis padres...trataron de...matarme'' dijo Arashi entre pausas, todos entonces se horrorizaron cuando Arashi les mostró su brazo derecho el cual tenia una gran cortada que parecía haber sido de un cuchillo ''Debo...ir...de...aqui''

Yuto, Inase y Keda se acercaron a Arashi. Entonces Yuto sacudió a Arashi de los hombros

''Arashi no tienes que irte! Te puedes quedar en mi casa si quieres, mis padres no tienen problemas con psionics'' dijo Yuto

''No puedo...ellos...llamaron a la PCU'' dijo Arashi ''Con el simple hecho de estar aqui los pongo en riesgo''

''Pero porque te atacarían tus padres!'' dijo Inase

''Porque odian a los psionics'' murmuro Mitsuki en un tono tan bajo que apenas fue escuchada

''¿A que te refieres?'' pregunto Kokoro

''Cuando conocí a los padres de Arashi note que ellos se ponían furiosos cada vez que el termino psionic fuera mencionado'' dijo Mitsuki ''He visto gente que odia psionics pero ellos los odiaban al nivel que incluso parecía que matarían a Arashi si el resultara ser uno...como ahora''

''Entonces...'' dijo Keda

''Solo tengo una opción...irme...'' dijo Arashi volteándose y preparándose para irse

''Espera Arashi!'' gritaron Inase, Keda y Yuto pero entonces del cuerpo de Arashi un fuerte resplandor de luz fue emanado que dejo a todos ciegos como por 3 segundos. Cuando abrieron sus ojos Arashi ya no estaba...

''...'' Mitsuki tenia lagrimas en sus ojos

''¿que pasa Mitsuki-chan?'' pregunto Kokoro con preocupación

''Alcance a ver sus ojos antes del flash...'' dijo Mitsuki ''Eran...tan opacos...como si...ya no tuvieran vida alguna'' unas cuantas lagrimas cayeron

Flash back End

Mitsuki aun recordaba los ojos de Arashi como si los hubiera visto ayer, aquellos ojos que parecían de una persona muerta. Una persona que lo había perdido todo.

Inase y Keda eran hermano y normalmente no estaban reacuerdo en muchas cosas pero algo en lo que estaban reacuerdo era que los padres de Arashi. No. El señor y la señora Denkou no merecían el tener alguna vez a alguien como Arashi.

Kokoro a pesar de ser una de las amigas de Arashi, ella no lo conocía tanto como se podría decir Yuto pero ella también estaba enfurecida con El señor y la señora Denkou.

Yuto era el más enfurecido por mucho. Arashi era su mejor amigo y esos dos desgraciados lo quebraron por dentro (a Arashi). Lo que mas enfurecía a Yuto era que los padres de Arashi actuaban como si nada hubiera pasado.

Los padres de Arashi estaban confundidos. Mitsuki, Inase, Keda, Kokoro y Yuto habían sido muy fríos desde hace tres años. Ellos se preguntaban '¿por que?'

* * *

En la casa del árbol estaban todos los amigos de Arashi. Por alguna razón Inase estaba muy emocionado.

''¿Que paso Inase?'' pregunto Yuto

''Encontré donde se encuentra Arashi!'' dijo Inase felizmente ''Fue visto cerca del pueblo de Illia. El cual no esta muy lejos de aquí''

''¿Entonces vamos a ir?'' pregunto Kokoro

''Si'' dijo Inase

''¿Como?'' pregunto Yuto ''Ahí muchos animales salvajes en el camino'' Inase sonrió

''No hay problema. Los animales no salen casi ya que un cierto psionic que nosotros conocemos ha estado encargándose de eso'' los ojos de todos se agrandaron

''P-Pero ahí tigres'' dijo Kokoro

''De los cuales Arashi ya se deshizo'' contesto Inase

''¿Arashi-kun hizo eso?'' pregunto Mitsuki. Inase asintió ''partimos en una hora!''

''Pero es de noche'' dijo Keda no entendiendo a su hermano

''Nuestros padres no nos dejaran salir por Arashi por nuestra propia seguridad así que ahí que ir nosotros mismos sin que se den cuenta'' dijo Inase, todos asintieron para mostrar que entendían. ''Bien nos vemos en una hora'' dijo Inase

* * *

Todos estaban a las afueras de Litzs. Estaban preparados, cada quien llevaba una mochila con todos lo que necesitaban. Todos asintieron al mismo tiempo y fijaron la mirada hacia el camino y salieron corriendo. Era hora de que se encontraran con su viejo amigo.

'Arashi/Arashi-kun...te encontraremos' pensaron todos al mismo tiempo mientras iban en busca de su amigo

* * *

**Bueno ya actualice este capitulo ojala que les haya gustado pues me pase varias horas escribiendo (no es que me este quejando). La verdad disfruto mucho escribiendo esta historia. Aunque descubrí que mi historia se parece bastante a los X-men y ya que no me gusta ese factor voy a tratar de ahora en adelante de alejarla lo más de los X-men que sea posible. Gracias a mi amigo que me informo acerca de que mi historia se parecía mucho a los x-men (no conozco tanto la serie así que es más coincidencia que nada).**

**Significados de Nombres**

**Keda = Bruto (En el sentido que tiene músculo pero no es muy listo que digamos)**

**Inase = Listo**

**Mitsuki = Luz de Luna, Bella Luna, Agua de Luna o Luna de Esperanza**

**Kokoro = Corazón **

**Yuto = Proteger, Amigo, Común **

**Honoríficos**

**Son palabras japonesas que añaden al final del nombre, una persona puede decidir no utilizar honoríficos pero se puede considerar como una falta de respeto si no se utilizan**

**-kun: Se utiliza principalmente en hombres. Se utiliza con algun amigo muy cercano o para mostrar afecto**

**-chan: Se utiliza principalmente con mujeres. Es para alguna amiga muy cercana o para mostrar cariño, también se puede utilizar en niños pequeños.**

**-sama: Se utiliza para hablar con una persona de mayor nivel social o de la nobleza en forma de respeto**

**-san: Se utiliza en forma de respeto hacia otra persona**

**-dono: Se utiliza cuando dos personas de alto nivel social o de la nobleza se hablan entre si, admitiendo que son iguales en nivel social.**

**Perfiles de Personaje**

**Esta sección es para que conozcan mas a los personajes que van apareciendo en la historia. Asi que ahora conozcamos a nuestro protagonista Arashi**

**Nombre Completo: Arashi Denkou**

**Edad: 15 años**

**Cumpleaños: 12 de agosto**

**Gustos: Mirar puestas de sol, convivir con sus amigos**

**Disgustos: Matar, Gente que abusa de los que son más débiles que si mismos.**

**Comida Favorita: Lasagne (Lasaña)**

**Historia: Arashi era un joven normal en el pueblo de Litzs. Pero un día descubrió sus poderes de Psionic. Sus padres debido a que ellos odiaban a los psionics como si fueran una plaga que debería se limpiada del mundo, trataron de matarlo. Arashi desde entonces sufre de un trauma psicológico que le impide sentir emociones. Aunque ahí momentos en los que puede sentir emociones estos momentos suelen durar de unos segundos hasta unas horas.**

**Habilidades: Photokinesis (Aprendió por su cuenta), Telepatía (Aprendió por su cuenta), Ergokinesis (manipulación de energía que todos los psionics conocen)**

**Técnicas: Láser de Fotones, Rayo de Fotones, Invisibilidad, Ilusión Telepática.**

**Atte.**

**El Ángel Blanco**


	4. Combate de Psionics Arashi vs Tentei

**Resumen de Capitulo anterior: Mas sobre del personaje de Arashi Denkou es revelado. Arashi se queda en el pueblo de Illia. Mientras tanto en Litzs los amigos de Arashi esta determinados a encontrar a su amigo y se dirigen en rumbo a Illia. ¿Acaso todo saldrá bien? ¿En realidad Arashi se imagino ese sonido que escucho en el bosque?**

**Bueno ya saben más de Arashi. Ahora voy a explicar que es la Ergokinesis por si no se entendió que era en el capitulo anterior.**

**Ergokinesis: Es la habilidad de manipular la energía del cuerpo. Si han visto animes como Dragon Ball Z entonces sabrán a lo que me refiero, me refiero a utilizar esa energía con el fin de atacar, defender, curar, etc.**

* * *

Capitulo 3 Combate de Psionics Arashi Denkou vs Tentei Sonzaisha

Arashi despertó en la posada, parecían que ya había amanecido, el sol ya había salido y los pájaros estaban cantando. Arashi se levanto, se vistió rápidamente y salio de la posada.

Arashi aun tenía la sensación de que alguien lo estaba siguiendo. Cuando estaba a punto de dormir en el bosque el había escuchado un ruido extraño.

'Y ahora que lo pienso ayer me ataco un tigre y que yo sepa los animales rara vez se acercan a los psionics ya que los animales pueden sentir un aura alrededor de los psionics' pensó Arashi, sus ojos opacos mirando hacia la dirección del bosque

Arashi entonces, se concentro y su forma se hizo invisible, Arashi salio corriendo mientras era invisible, Arashi sentía que alguien lo estaba siguiendo aun cuando el estaba invisible.

* * *

Arashi se detuvo fuera de Illia y su forma se volvió a formar visible.

''Sal de ahí'' dijo Arashi cuando de repente escucho algo de un arbusto cercano.

Arashi se vio forzando a saltar hacia la izquierda para esquivar un disco metálico, el disco corto a través de un árbol cercano como si estuviera hecho de mantequilla.

''Eres rápido...'' dijo una voz. Arashi se volteo y vio a un hombre, con cabello plateado y ojos negro, el hombre llevaba una especie de traje negro que se veía bastante resistente ''Trata de esquivar esto'' el hombre alzo su mano y otro disco metálico se materializo. El hombre lanzo el disco. Arashi salto hacia la derecha esquivando el disco que lo pudo haber dejado sin cabeza.

''¿Por que me atacas?'' pregunto Arashi

''...Eres un idiota...'' dijo el hombre ''...Nosotros los psionics somos superiores a los seres humanos y te rebajas a estar con ellos'' el hombre sonrió ''¿Haz oído hablar de la organización Nyukiritsu?''

''Nyukiritsu...'' murmuro Arashi

''Puedo decir que no sabes...'' dijo el hombre ''Nyukiritsu significa 'Nuevo Orden'. Porque eso es lo que vamos a hacer. Vamos cambiar la manera de pensar del mundo. Crearemos un mundo donde solo los psionics existan''

''un mundo donde solo psionics existan... ¿como planean hacer eso?'' Arashi tenía una sensación de que Nyukiritsu no era nada bueno

''Eso te lo diré... si te unes a nosotros...'' dijo el hombre.

''Por como hablas de aquella organización, puedo decir que no es lo mió'' dijo Arashi un brillo azul rodeando su cuerpo

''...Mis ordenes eran... recluta a Arashi Denkou mátalo... creo que sabes lo que eso significa'' entonces en la mano del hombre un disco de metal se materializo ''Déjame decirte el nombre de quien te matara... soy Tentei Sonzaisha''

Tentei lanzo el disco hacia Arashi. Arashi volvió a esquivar y corrió lo más rápido posible hacia Tentei. Tentei corrió también corrió hacia Arashi, los dos prepararon sus puños y se lanzaron un golpe a cada quien. Pero antes de que cada golpe colisionara con la cara del otro el puño de Tentei fue cubierto de metal.

POW!

A pesar de que los dos se golpearon al mismo tiempo Tentei tenía mas fuerza física que Arashi además de que su puño estaba cubierto de metal, debido a esto Arashi salio volando hacia atrás unos cuantos metros. Arashi logro aterrizar de manera segura. Arashi se limpio la poca sangre que había salido de su boca debido a la fuerza del golpe

'¿Que fue eso?' pensó Arashi al ver que el puño de Tentei ya no estaba cubierto de metal

''Mi habilidad me permite materializar objetos de metal a mi voluntad y mientras mas fuerte sea yo mas peligrosos será lo que materialice'' dijo Tentei con confianza

Arashi no dio señal de haber sido afectado por lo que acababa de decir Tentei. El joven photokinetico entonces disparo de su palma un rayo de fotones hacia Tentei

Los ojos de Tentei agrandaron un poco pero entonces mostró una sonrisa arrogante. Enfrente de Tentei un disco metálico se materializo, el disco estaba un poco inclinado. El rayo de fotones se desvió hacia el cielo.

''Me sorprendiste por un momento ahí, pero si eso es lo único que puedes hacer estas acabado'' dijo Tentei

'Si me acerco mucho el podrá golpearme con un puño metálico y si lo ataco a larga distancia solo desviara mi rayo de fotones' pensó Arashi entonces le llego una idea a la cabeza 'Ojala esto funcione'

Tentei se sorprendió cuando varios pilares de luz estaban saliendo del suelo, y se sorprendió mas cuando un pilar subió debajo de el, Tentei apenas fue capaz de saltar fuera del camino pero recibió una quemadura en el brazo izquierdo

'¿Que esta pasando? Los photokineticos no son capaces de hacer esto' pensó Tentei antes de que se viera forzado a esquivar otro pilar de luz que apareció donde el estaba. Tentei estaba tratando de comprender como era que Arashi estaba causando esto

'Me cuesta mucho trabajo hacer esto...' pensó Arashi. Arashi estaba utilizando Ilusión Telepática para atacar mentalmente a Tentei. Pero eso requería mucha concentración, el solo esperaba que Tentei cayera inconsciente pronto

'Pero si un photokinetico no puede hacer esto normalmente entonces como lo esta haciendo' pensó Tentei cuando luego le llego una revelación '¿Podrá estar utilizando telepatía?' Tentei volteo hacia todos lados y no fue capaz de localizar a Arashi. Tentei entonces materializo dos discos metálicos y los lanzo hacia la última posición en la que había visto a Arashi.

Arashi se vio forzado a saltar para esquivar los dos discos de metal filoso que venían hacia el, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido y recibió una cortada un el brazo derecho

Tentei se sintió aliviado cuando todos los pilares de luz se desvanecieron como si jamás hubieran estado ahí, Tentei noto que el dolor que el sentía en su brazo izquierdo desapareció junto con la quemadura

* * *

''Inase, ¿cuanto falta?'' pregunto Kokoro a Inase. Ya habían estado caminando por un largo tiempo y sus pies la estaban matando

''Solo una hora mas'' dijo Inase

''Inase ahí que descansar un rato.'' dijo Yuto. El al igual que los demás estaba cansado

''¿Ya casi llegamos?'' pregunto Keda

''KEDA CIERRA LA BOCA HAS ESTADO PREGUNTANDO CADA 5 MINUTOS DESDE HACE UNA HORA!'' grito Kokoro irritada. Keda entonces cerró la boca

''Inase tenemos que descansar tan siquiera unos minutos'' dijo Mitsuki. Inase libero un suspiro

''Esta bien ahí que descansar'' dijo Inase, todos dieron un suspiro de alivio excepto Keda quien dijo

''Oye ahora que lo pienso...¿Quien te hizo el líder?''

En respuesta todos excepto Inase y Keda ya casi querían golpearse contra un árbol, ya que a partir de ahí los dos hermanos comenzaron a pelear una vez más

Una media hora después Inase y Keda por fin habían dejado de pelear y ya todos iban otra vez a Illia

''¿Ya mero llegamos?'' pregunto Keda

''Ya casi... como en media hora llegamos'' dijo Inase

''¿Y que haremos cuando lleguemos a Illia?'' pregunto Kokoro

''Vamos a la posada y buscamos a Arashi'' dijo Inase

''Ojala Arashi-kun siga ahí cuando lleguemos'' dijo Mitsuki. Kokoro puso su mano en el hombro de Mitsuki

''No seas pesimista Mitsuki-chan estoy seguro que el estará ahí'' dijo Kokoro tratando de calmar a Mitsuki, dicha persona sonrió en agradecimiento

* * *

A Arashi no le estaba yendo bien en lo absoluto. Después de que Tentei logro romper su Ilusión Telepática, Arashi no había sido capaz de conectar un golpe o un ataque. Pero Arashi si había recibido varios ataques. Arashi un poco de sangre en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza y parecía tener una mínima cortada en la cara

Tentei materializo una lanza de metal y la lanzo hacia Arashi, Arashi apenas si logro quitarse del camino.

'Esto no esta yendo bien. ¿Como puedo atacarlo sin que el se de cuenta?' pensó Arashi. Entonces fue cuando a Arashi le vino una idea, era algo muy básico pero bastante efectivo contra alguien como Tentei

Arashi se concentro y su cuerpo empezó a brillar

''¿Que ra-'' Tentei no pudo terminar de hablar cuando

''**FLASH!**'' un resplandor extremadamente intenso cegó a Tentei

* * *

Lejos de donde estaba Arashi. Inase, Keda, Kokoro, Yuto y Mitsuki alcanzaron a ver un fuete resplandor en la distancia

''Ese resplandor'' dijo Inase notando la familiaridad del resplandor

''Arashi!'' dijeron los demás cuando empezaron a correr en la dirección del resplandor, no quedaba muy lejos de donde estaban, Inase los siguió

Arashi aprovecho el momento que Tentei estaba cegado y se lanzo hacia el otro psionic y lo golpeo fuertemente en el estomago sacándole el aire. Tentei no pudo reaccionar porque Arashi después le dio una patada en la cara que logro tirarlo al piso. Arashi entonces apunto su palma a Tentei y dijo

''**Rayo de Fotones**'' Un rayo de energía salio de su palma y se dirigió hacia Tentei

BOOM

El rayo de energía exploto creando una gran cantidad de humo. Arashi espero a que el humo se fuera. Cuando el humo de disperso vio a Tentei tirado en el suelo. Arashi se acerco a Tentei y puso dos de sus dedos en el cuello de Tentei. Al sentir pulso Arashi removió sus dedos de su cuello.

''Esta inconsciente'' dijo Arashi. Ahora solo necesitaría atarlo e irse.

Al escuchar voces a lo lejos Arashi, rápidamente se vio forzado en levantar a Tentei y atarlo con una cuerda que llevaba. Cuando termino Tentei estaba atado en el árbol

''Ahora no causara problemas'' dijo Arashi

''¿Arashi?'' Arashi se volteo al oír su nombre y vio 5 personas enfrente de el. Le tomo un momento a Arashi para reconocer a las personas pero cuando las reconoció el brillo regreso a sus ojos.

''Inase...Keda...Yuto...Mitsuki...Kokoro...'' dijo Arashi. Empezó a analizar la apariencia de cada quien.

Inase y Keda habían crecido bastante en estatura, eran un poco más altos que Arashi, Inase estaba utilizando un pantalón azul con una chaqueta roja encima, mientras que queda estaba utilizando un pantalón azul con una chaqueta negra. (Estamos hablando de lo que Arashi alcanza a mirar así que el no sabe lo que llevan debajo de la chaqueta)

Yuto también había crecido pero el era de la misma estatura de Arashi (Los dos siempre han sido de la misma estatura). El estaba usando un pantalón oscuro con una playera roja de manga larga.

Kokoro también había crecido pero ella era un poco mas baja que Yuto. Arashi sabe que la última ves que vio a Kokoro su cabello apenas llegaba a sus hombros, ahora su cabello llegaba a su espalda baja. Kokoro estaba utilizando una blusa rosada con una falda azul que llegaba a sus rodillas. Arashi resistió el impulso de rodar sus ojos. Al parecer Kokoro aun estaba enamorada de Yuto. Y como siempre Yuto no tiene ni la más mínima idea.

Cuando Arashi miro a Mitsuki, dicha chica parecía ponerse nerviosa. Arashi ignoro esto y vio su apariencia. Ella a diferencia de Kokoro no se vestía como para una cita todo el tiempo, Mitsuki estaba usando unos jeans, y también una blusa azul cielo. Después de ver su apariencia Arashi les dio una mirada que claramente decía '¿Que hacen aquí?'

Yuto, al darse cuenta de que Arashi quería saber porque estaban aquí contesto ''Venimos aquí porque estamos artos de Litzs...Tus padres actúan como si nada hubiera pasado y...'' lo que sea que Yuto iba decir después, no lo pudo decir al ver los ojos de Arashi cuando menciono a sus padres. El dolor se había mostrado en sus ojos por un segundo antes de que los ojos de Arashi se hicieran opacos. Todos los amigos de Arashi no podían creer la mirada muerta que tenia en sus ojos.

''Arashi-kun... ¿quien es el?'' pregunto Mitsuki apuntando al hombre que estaba atado al árbol

''Un miembro de una organización llamada Nyukiritsu... ellos al parecer quieren crear un mundo donde solo existan psionics, el fue enviado a reclutarme pero me negué'' dijo Arashi con cero emoción en su voz

''Y ¿porque esta atado?'' pregunto Keda

''...Sus ordenes eran. Reclutarme o matarme'' dijo Arashi de una manera que parecía que estuviera hablando del clima. Mitsuki esperaba que Arashi hablara de esa manera solamente porque no tenía emociones y no porque estuviese acostumbrado a gente tratando de matarlo.

Arashi estaba caminando lejos de los demás en preparación para irse, pero se detuvo al sentir una mano en su hombro

''¿A donde crees que vas?'' dijo Yuto

''Tengo que irme antes de ponerlos a ustedes en riesgo'' dijo Arashi

''No lo creo'' dijo Yuto

''Si! No nos importa que estemos en riesgo!'' dijo Inase

''No permitiremos que te enfrentes a esto solo'' dijo Keda

''Eres nuestro amigo Arashi jamás te permitiremos dejarnos otra vez'' dijo Kokoro con una sonrisa. Arashi miro a Mitsuki quien no dijo nada pero la mirada en sus ojos que mostraba tanta preocupación y otra emoción que el no podía distinguir decía mas que mil palabras.

Todos notaron como el brillo regreso a los ojos de Arashi por un momento, Arashi se volteo y dijo

''...E-esta bien. Pueden v-venir'' Yuto alcanzo a ver una lágrima caer al suelo. El mejor amigo de Arashi sonrió. Al parecer su amigo todavía tenía esperanza de recuperarse.

Entonces el recorrido siguió.

* * *

En una base secreta un hombre estaba analizando unas marcas extrañas que estaban en un muro. El hombre se volteo y vio como una sombra se apareció y se arrodillo enfrente de el

''Líder'' dijo la sombra

''¿Que paso Kage?'' pregunto el 'Líder'

''Tentei fallo en su misión fue derrotado por Arashi Denkou'' dijo Kage

''Sabia que no debía darle una misión así a Tentei'' dijo el 'Líder' cuando vio que las marcas en el muro de piedra brillaron por un segundo ''Kage llama a todos, es hora de planear una estrategia''

* * *

**Perdón si la escena de combate fue algo corta. ****Pero tengo una buena explicación de porque Tentei cayo inconsciente tan rápido. Simplemente el depende mucho de mantener sus oponentes a larga distancia además que cuando cayo en la ilusión de Arashi que exhausto mentalmente ya que una ilusión como esa causa mucho estrés en la mente.** Bueno espero poder escribir más de esto porque esta historia se estará poniendo mejor con el tiempo.

**Significado de Nombres**

**Tentei = Creador  
****Sonzaisha = Entidad  
****Kage = Sombra  
****Nyukiritsu = Nuevo Orden  
****Getsui = Luna**

**Getsui no apareció en si en la historia pero lo veran en perfil de personaje**

**Perfil de Personaje**

**Ahora conoceremos más sobre el mejor amigo de Arashi. Yuto**

**Nombre Completo: Yuto Getsui  
****Edad: 15 Años  
****Cumpleaños: 13 de Septiembre  
****Gustos: Ejercicio, Videojuegos y Ayudar a la gente  
****Disgustos: maltrato hacia alguien más débil  
****Comida Favorita: Hamburguesas  
****Historia: Yuto es un joven común y corriente de la ciudad de Litzs. El conocido a Arashi cuando tenia 7 años y se hicieron amigos desde entonces. Los dos eran hermanos de todo excepto sangre. Cuando Arashi se fue porque sus padres lo habían atacado, Yuto fue quien mostró más furia y odio hacia los padres de Arashi. Desde entonces Yuto ha tratado de seguir viviendo en Litzs. Pero eventualmente el se arto y acompañado de Kokoro, Inase, Keda y Mitsuki se fue de Litzs a buscar a su mejor amigo.  
****Habilidades: N/A  
****Técnicas: N/A**

**Ahora Tentei**

**Nombre Completo: Tentei Sonzaisha  
****Edad: 24 Años  
****Cumpleaños: 3 de Enero  
****Gustos: Pelear  
****Disgustos: Humanos Comunes  
****Comida Favorita: ?  
****Historia: Tentei sufrió la misma vida de odio debido a su naturaleza de psionic. Cuando Tentei tenia 18 años no pudo aguantar mas el desprecio que recibía solo por ser diferente y termino asesinando a toda la gente en su pueblo natal en una sola noche. Un día los miembros del grupo Nyukiritsu se mostraron ante Tentei, ellos les contaron su objetivo a Tentei quien se mostró bastante interesado y desde entonces a estado con Nyukiritsu  
****Habilidades: Habilidad Única, Tentei es capas de crear objetos metálicos a través de su propia energía lo cuales los puede utilizar para combate. También puede cubrir ciertas partes de su cuerpo con metal. La única debilidad de esta habilidad es que requiere concentración.  
****Técnicas: N/A**

**En las técnicas de Tentei puse N/A porque el depende únicamente de crear objetos metálicos para pelear y no utiliza ninguna técnica en particular.  
****Perdón si me tarde por este capitulo. Es que estaba tratando de hacer notas para los personajes nuevos que van a aparecer en la historia**

**Atte.  
****El Ángel Blanco**


	5. El Viaje

**Resumen de Capitulo anterior: Arashi aprende acerca de la organización Nyukiritsu y derrota a uno de sus miembros. Inase, Keda, Yuto, Kokoro y Mitsuki encuentran a Arashi y lo convencen para viajar juntos. Yuto descubre Arashi aun tiene esperanza de recuperarse. ¿Podrá Arashi recuperarse de su trauma? **

* * *

Capitulo 4 El viaje

''...''

''...''

El silencio que rodeaba al grupo era sofocante. Yuto quería romper el silencio para hablar con Arashi pero no sabia que decir, y los demás estaban en un similar predicamento. Entonces una idea surgió en la mente de Yuto.

''Arashi..'' Arashi volteo a mirar a Yuto ''¿Que as hecho en el tiempo que estuviste solo?'' Yuto desearía haber sido un poco mas sutil pero no sabia como lidiar con su amigo cuando estaba sin emociones.

''...'' Arashi se quedo callado un momento antes de responder ''Después de irme de Litzs fue emboscado por dos agentes de la PCU, estos casi me mataron pero logre escapar. Empecé a entrenar porque sabia que los vería otra vez, un año después entre a una fabrica de la PCU y entonces demolí el lugar'' Todos se sorprendieron ''En esa fabrica estaba un laboratorio oculto donde los científicos de la PCU estaban tratando de extraer la energía psíquica de los psionics para poder utilizarla en armas nuevas que habían creado. Esa fue la primera vez que recupere mis emociones, pero lo único que sentí fue furia'' Arashi aun recordaba esa escena. Psionics en tubos tratados como animales. Y la forma en la que trataron de extraer la energía psíquica era lo que logro enfurecer a Arashi brevemente en ese lugar

De repente Arashi se detuvo y todos se quedaron viendo como Arashi veía la puesta de sol a la distancia. Arashi entonces miro alrededor antes de asentirse a si mismo

''Anochecerá pronto es mejor acampar aquí y conseguir comida'' dijo Arashi

''¿Sabes cocinar?'' pregunto Yuto sorprendido. La ultima vez que Arashi cocino termino quemando la comida (Yuto todavía no podía creer que en ese momento Arashi había quemado sopa instantánea!)

Arashi asintió sin decir ninguna palabra. Para el cocinar era muy fácil. El quemar sopa instantánea fue solo un accidente (O Arashi quería convencerse a si mismo que lo era) ''Iré por leña'' Arashi entonces se fue al bosque

Todos intercambiaron miradas

''Ha cambiado demasiado...'' dijo Yuto

''Ahí momentos en los que parece una persona completamente diferente'' dijo Inase

''¿Oye y como piensan que nuestros padres hayan reaccionado a nosotros desapareciendo de Litzs?'' pregunto Keda

''Probablemente estén histéricos'' dijo Kokoro moviendo sus hombros

''A mi lo que me sorprende es que sepa cocinar...'' dijo Yuto en un tono que expresa su sorpresa

''¿Y eso que tiene?'' pregunto Mitsuki

''Que antes el no podía ni cocinar sopa instantánea'' Yuto recordó que después el y Arashi tuvieron que apagar el fuego. El como fue que Arashi logro incendiar una sopa instantánea era algo que Yuto todavía no comprendía

* * *

Esa noche, todos estaban sentados alrededor de una fogata mientras Arashi cocinaba algo de carne

''¿Donde conseguiste esa carne?'' pregunto Inase.

''De un tigre'' fue la respuesta simple de Arashi. Era algo sorprendente que Arashi había casado un tigre. Y eso se vio en el hecho que los ojos de todos se habían agrandado.

Arashi al sentir las miradas de todos alzo la cabeza y dijo ''¿Que?'' en un tono simple.

Yuto honestamente sintió una gota de sudor en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Yuto sacudió su cabeza antes de hablar

''¿A donde nos dirigimos?'' Arashi contesto

''Nos dirigimos a la región conocida como 'El archipiélago Tokutei'.'' dijo Arashi

''¿Tokutei?'' pregunto Mitsuki

''Tokutei es un archipiélago no muy conocido ya que casi nadie va ahí'' explico el photokinetico

''Y ¿porque vamos ahí?'' pregunto Keda

''Es el lugar mas seguro del cual puedo pensar. El archipiélago esta casi totalmente aislado del mundo exterior. La PCU no pensara buscarme ahi'' dijo Arashi. Arashi removió la carne de la fogata y se la entrego a Mitsuki

''Gracias Arashi-kun'' dijo Mitsuki antes de darle un mordisco a la carne cocinada. En el momento en que ella probo la carne sus ojos se agrandaron considerablemente ''Esto... esta... delicioso!'' dijo Mitsuki. En su opinión era lo mejor que ella había probado en su vida.

Los demás vieron como comía Mitsuki la carne que Arashi había preparado. Después Arashi les entrego a cada quien su propia porción de comida.

Inase, Keda, Yuto y Kokoro se vieron entre ellos antes de morder la carne

''...''

''...''

''...''

''...''

''DELICIOSO!'' gritaron con fuerza antes de seguir comiendo... no mas bien devorando la carne lo mas rápido posible. Arashi ignoro los sonidos provocados por Inase y Keda específicamente ya que ellos eran los más descontrolados cuando se trataba de comida.

''Oye Arashi-kun'' Arashi hizo un sonido de que la escucho a Mitsuki ''Escuche que por el archipiélago ese están varios monstruos marinos. No crees que es muy peligroso''

''He oído eso también pero me han dicho que son solo rumores'' dijo Arashi con calma mientras que Mitsuki asintió pero internamente ella estaba asustada. Arashi noto el miedo en su mirada y entonces movió su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la peliazul ''No te preocupes. Yo los protegeré si algo pasa''

Todos miraron tratando de contender su risa al ver como la cara de Mitsuki se enrojeció considerablemente. Mientras que Arashi parecía no entender la razón del porque.

''Es mas que obvio que ella le gusta Arashi y el idiota no se da cuenta'' murmuro Yuto hacia Inase y Keda

'Mira quien lo dice' pensaron Inase y Keda al mismo tiempo mientras que Kokoro dio un suspiro mostrándose decepcionada.

'Tu te burlas de Arashi pero no te das cuenta de lo hipócrita que suenas Yuto-kun' pensó Kokoro. Pero el hecho de que Arashi no se diera cuenta no era su culpa. Despues de todo ¿como puedes entender el amor cuanto tu mismo no lo puedes sentir?

El resto de la cena se dio en silencio que nadie quería romper

* * *

''¡Que hermoso lugar!'' exclamo Kokoro al ver el puerto. El pueblo era muy bello, las casas parecían estar hechas de de un material bastante resistente. Y el océano que se veía a la distancia le daba una sensación de belleza al puerto

''Estamos en el puerto Bakemono. Se le llama así porque los barcos son capaces de soportar golpes de monstruos'' dijo Arashi (N/A: Bakemono significa literalmente monstruo o al menos eso significaba la ultima vez que revise)

''¡De monstruos!'' dijo Keda sorprendido

''Si aunque es muy raro que aparezcan monstruos en el océano así que no se preocupen'' dijo Arashi simplemente. Parecía como si estuviera hablando del clima.

'No se si es porque no tiene emociones. O simplemente no le molesta la posibilidad de peligro extremo' pensó Yuto sudando nerviosamente

* * *

Mas tarde todos estaban en el barco. Arashi había comprado los boletos y ahora estaban zarpando.

Yuto libero un suspiro, Inase estaba dormido en una habitación del barco, Keda estaba con el, Kokoro y Mitsuki estaban viendo el océano y Arashi estaba meditando. Era algo que Arashi hacia desde antes de que fuera psionic.

''Oye Arashi'' dicha persona abrió un ojo ''Para que meditas''

''...Antes empecé a meditar porque aumentaba la paciencia, y permite mantener la calma para poder pensar claramente. Pero ahora se ha convertido en un pasatiempo mas que nada'' dijo Arashi

''Pero he notado que cuando meditas no haces ningún sonido'' dijo Yuto confundido

''Meditar no es necesariamente sentarse de con las piernas cruzadas y estar diciendo 'Ommmmm'. Meditar es sentarte así con las piernas cruzadas, con las manos en las pantorrillas y al respirar debes de jalar aire por 4 segundos, retener ese aire 2 segundos y luego exhalar'' dijo Arashi ''O al menos asi es como medito yo'' dijo Arashi despues de una pequeña pausa

Yuto entonces se sentó a lado de Arashi con las piernas cruzadas, puso sus manos en sus pantorrillas y vio a Arashi

''¿Así?'' Arashi asintió

''Si justo así'' durante unas cuantas horas Yuto empezó a meditar junto con Arashi.

'Es mas relajante de lo que pensé' pensó Yuto

De repente se escucho un sonido bastante fuerte que Arashi y Yuto no pudieron distinguir

''¿Q-Que fue eso?'' dijo Yuto volteando a hacia todos lados

Arashi no dijo nada pero estaba totalmente alerta esperando lo peor cuando vio que algo estaba saliendo del mar lentamente. Yuto vio en la misma dirección donde estaba viendo Arashi y sus ojos casi se salían de su cabeza.

''Eso...¿es lo que creo que es?'' pregunto Yuto

''Es un monstruo marino'' contesto Arashi

El monstruo era mínimo el doble o el triple de grande que el barco (que era muy grande de por si). El monstruo tenia el cuerpo de una serpiente pero tenia la cabeza de un dragón

''¡Es el monstruo marino Mizu!'' exclamo uno de los marineros del barco

''Realmente existe'' dijo el capitán del barco

Arashi entonces sintió una fuerte señal de energía emanando de Mizu. Arashi vio que Mizu estaba abriendo la boca, así que con gran velocidad Arashi apunto su palma a Mizu y disparo un rayo de fotones el cual se estrello con la boca de Mizu generando una pequeña explosión aturdiéndolo

''Aléjense de el lo mas rápido posible'' dijo el capitán. El barco se estaba alejando de Mizu pero Arashi sabia que Mizu se acercaria tarde o temprano

Entonces Mizu abrió la boca otra vez y lanzo un torrente de agua hacia el barco. Arashi disparo otro rayo de fotones hacia el torrente generando otra explosión.

Mizu inexplicablemente dejo de perseguir el barco

''¿que paso?'' pregunto Yuto

''Arashi'' dijeron unas voces cuando llegaron Inase y Keda

''Arashi/Arashi-kun'' dijeron Kokoro y Mitsuki respectivamente ''¿Que pasa?''

''No estoy seguro pero no pierdan la calma'' dijo Arashi viendo a Mizu esperando cualquier cosa cuando entonces Mizu empezó a brillar

''¡Capitán! ¡¿Que esta pasando?!'' pregunto uno de los marineros del barco

''El monstruo Mizu... se decía que era capas de invocar tormenta provocar Tsunamis con muy poco esfuerzo'' dijo el capitán. El cielo se empezó a nublar.

Entonces en la boca de Mizu una esfera de energía se empezó a formar

''Eso es... energía eléctrica'' murmuro Arashi. Cuando entonces empezó a concentrarse. Partículas blancas brillantes empezaron a girar alrededor de Arashi a gran velocidad y un fuerte resplandor se emitió de su cuerpo. Arashi salto hacia Mizu entre sus manos una esfera de luz se había formado 'Si logro cancelar su disparo los demás tendrán suficiente tiempo para escapar' pensó Arashi

''¡¿ARASHI QUE HACES?!'' preguntaron todos los demás.

'Esto' pensó Arashi antes de mover sus manos hacia adelante disparando un rayo de luz dorada '**'¡RAYO LUMINOSO!**''

Al mismo tiempo Mizu disparo una esfera de electricidad.

Los dos ataques chocaron. Y en consecuencia una luz extremadamente brillante cegó a todos. El sonido que sonó después solo se podía describir en una sola palabra

BOOOOM

Una gran nube de humo se había formado. Y para la sorpresa de los demás un gran sonido de dolor vino de la nube de humo. Cuando el humo se disipo Mizu se estaba sumergiendo en el agua pero lo que notaron era que Mizu uno de sus ojos herido.

''El chico ese... ¡Logro herir a Mizu!'' dijo el capitán como si hubiera presenciado lo mas increíble del mundo

''Pero ¿donde esta Arashi?'' dijo Yuto buscando a Arashi por el horizonte con la mirada

Entonces durante varias horas estuvieron buscan a Arashi. La búsqueda fue desesperada ya que buscaban al joven que los salvo de Mizu. Pero por más que buscaron ningún rastro de Arashi fue encontrado...

* * *

''Que Aburrido'' decía una joven muchacha con cabello verde que apenas llegaba a sus hombros. La joven estaba vestida en un vestido blanco ''Quisiera que pasara algo por aquí de vez en cuando además de lo que provoca ese bastardo'' Entonces la joven noto algo en el mar

''¿Que es eso?'' la joven entro al agua y vio a un joven con cabello negro y ropas negras inconsciente. La joven lo trajo al joven a la costa y puso su mano enfrente de la boca del joven ''No esta respirando''

La joven abrió la boca del joven y empezó a darle respiración boca a boca. La joven luego noto que el joven estaba respirando

''Mama ven rápido'' dijo la joven

''¿Que paso Kaori?'' pregunto una señora que tenia cabello verde al igual que la joven pero ella tenia su cabello hasta la cintura

''Lo encontré en el mar y apenas esta respirando'' dijo la joven ahora identificada como Kaori

Más tarde la señora y Kaori metieron al muchacho en una cama. El muchacho abrió sus ojos

''¿Estas bien?'' pregunto Kaori. El joven asintió lentamente ''¿Como te llamas?''

El joven parecía pensar su respuesta por un momento hasta que por fin respondió ''A-Arashi'' El joven no pudo decir nada mas hasta que se quedo inconsciente

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Bueno aquí termina este capitulo. Tratare de escribir más ya que me siento por alguna razón con mucha inspiración.**

**La razón por la que la técnica Rayo Luminoso no apareció en el perfil de personaje de Arashi es que aun no la había utilizado**

**Significado de los Nombres**

**Mizu = Agua  
Tokutei = Especial  
Kaori = Aroma  
Yuki = Nieve  
Momoka = Flor de Melocotón  
Kaito = Hombre del Mar**

Perfiles de Personaje  
Nombre Completo: Kokoro Yuki  
Edad: 15  
Cumpleaños: 3 de Mayo  
Gustos: Flores (específicamente Rosas)  
Disgustos: Insectos y Roedores  
Comida Favorita: Pastel  
Historia: Kokoro es una chica del pueblo de Litzs. Ella conoció a Yuto a los 10 años y en consecuencia a eso a Arashi. Ella era muy popular con los otros chicos en Litzs pero ella los ignora en favor de Yuto. Kokoro muestra preocupación por Arashi pero no tanta como Yuto y Mitsuki  
Habilidades: N/A  
Técnicas: N/A

**Nombre Completo: Mitsuki Momoka  
Edad: 15  
Cumpleaños: 9 de Junio  
Gustos: Animales Lindos (Específicamente Gatitos)  
Disgustos: Violencia en General  
Comida Favorita: Comidas Dulces  
Historia: Mitsuki es una chica del pueblo de Litzs. Ella conoció a Arashi a los 8 años. Ella era muy fácilmente asustada cuando era niña lo cual provoco que muchos niños y niñas se burlaran de ella además de que ella termino volviéndose muy tímida. Pero un día Arashi la defendió de la gente que se burlaba de ella y se hicieron amigos. Mitsuki muestra más preocupación por Arashi y ella quiere ayudarlo en cualquier forma que pueda  
Habilidades: N/A  
Técnicas: N/A**

Nombre Completo: Inase Kaito  
Edad: 15  
Cumpleaños: 5 de Abril  
Gustos: Leer  
Disgustos: Insectos  
Comida Favorita: Ensalda  
Historia: Inase es el hermano mayor de los gemelos Kaito. Inase es el más listo y lógico. Pero aun así es fácilmente enfurecido (típicamente por su hermano Keda). El y su hermano Keda conocieron a Arashi a los 10 años cuando se estaban peleando (Inase y Keda ya no recuerda la razon) en el parque  
Habilidades: N/A  
Técnicas: N/A

**Nombre Completo: Keda Kaito  
Edad: 15  
Cumpleaños: 5 de Abril  
Gustos: Hacer Ejercicio  
Disgustos: Insectos  
Comida Favorita: Carne  
Historia: Keda es el hermano menor de los gemelos Kaito. Keda es el más impulsivo de los dos. A pesar de ser impulsivo y violento pose una fascinación por los insectos. Lo cual irrita a su hermano Keda. El y su hermano Inase conocieron a Arashi a los 10 años cuando se estaban peleando (Inase y Keda ya no recuerda la razón) en el parque  
Habilidades: N/A  
Técnicas: N/A**

**Bueno Ojala que les haya gustado este capitulo tratare de escribir otro capitulo mas antes de regresar a la preparatoria.**

**Atte.  
El Ángel Blanco**


End file.
